Crash 2 trailer
Hooo wow! That was intense! Woo, I just flew in from the new ruins level and boy are my arms tired! HAHHh! Thank you, thank you very much baby. Thank you very much. That was funny stuff, wow funny stuff. Doc, did you see that? HI I'm Crash! Crash Bandicoot! The super marsupial, the wonder from down under, the rocket with a pocket! You may remember me from my last adventure where I just, I dunno, saved the world. You're welcome. And NOW... I have to do it againnnnn. You're just in time to see my new dick! Crassh 2 is incredible! It's bigger, deeper, EVEN WIDER! It has over 30 levels. It's absolutely and totally different from anything you experienced! Check out these cool moves! WOAH hah Good thing I'm not wearing tight pants 'cause they would've ripped for sure! haha woo! I also brought this cool jetpack and this most excellent jetski! Pppppffff pfff WOO hoohoO HOO! AAH HA But what I really want is crystals, lots of crystals, we need those crystals more than ever because… sniff sniff Hey, do you smell something? sniff (x7) It's not me! sniff sniff I-- sniff I think I smell a rat! sniff... Oh well, must be my imagination. Hey, speaking of rats, y'know the mad scientist from the last Crash Bandicoot? Dr. Neo Cortex? Heh, HE'S BAAACK! Hah turns out he's a pretty nice guy. Went to one of those self help seminars, turned over a new leaf. He says he's going to help me out this time. Yeahhh, help me out. Y'know what I told him? Why don't you take a 12-step program of a 10-step pier hahaHA! Heh, and his motley crew is back as well. His discombobulated buddy Dr. N. Brio and Ripper Roo. Pyew! Plus, new guys like the Komodo Brothers; Joe and Moe, N. Gin, and how about those fire breathing dudes! Woahhh! Talk about bad breath! They must've eaten a barbeque for lunch. And check out these beautiful new levels! sniff aughh YUCK the sewer level! Heh, okay, maybe this isn't so beautiful but it sure is cool looking, ey? This were I do other new moves like wading through deep water, crawling on my belly like a reptile, you can even make me flop on my furry bandicoot belly haha! I can unlock puzzles and reach levels not experienced in other games, all with your help of course! I mean, I can't do it alone! I am but one bandicoot after all. WAit 'til you see me swing like an ape from those pipes! III AM NOT AN ANIMALL I AM CRASH BANDIICOOOT haha! We can shred the slopes in the snow level, in fact, Crash 2 is such a big world there are some places even I haven't seen yet! So I'm going to scout ahead mates, while you expand your horizons right here! Hey, take a gooood look around mates! 'Cause this is wayyy better than the real world! Crash 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Still only on Playstation, 'cause Playstation ruuuules haHAA! Category:Copypasta Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Shit Category:Pages from Moon snail that are, for some reason, are not about pokemon or G&B Category:Im not actually sure how long a category can be so ill just keep this going until i hit the limit ok thanks antidisestablishmentarianism antidisestablishmentarianism antidisestablishmentarianism so apparently it can fit that word 3 times oh no im out of r